Taintwulf
Taintwulf, or later 'Big Red' and 'Perfect Red' is a Worgen Nuke Knight working alongside the Order in the pursuit of Feignbar. His trademark red armour allows him to push himself to the upper echelons of DPS metery. Wolf or Wulf Taintwulf, was risen up from the ground in the Grizzly Hills by agents of the damned. He had no recollection of any past life and he assumed that he was just a very clever wolf. Taintwulf was given his name by Shivvers "Half a half-pint" Tinkerton, a gnome who's size was even smaller than average for a gnome. Shivvers and the agents of the damned lead the new recuits to the icy pits of Northrkorend where they would become Nuke Knights, the backbone of the Kimg jong ilichs army. Fall of Kimg Jong ilich As the battle between the democratic republic of Northkorend and the emporer Feignbar drew on, both sides received heavy casualties. Shivvers embarked on a covert mission that could have swung the war in the republics favour by nuking Stormwind, however he failed after realising it was still on it's 10 minute cooldown. He was then taken prisoner and made to tell all the secrets of Kimg Jong ilich, such as all the entrances into the secret military testing facility Iceyang Citadel. Feignbar sent his most heinous forces to deal with the threat in the north and as such they managed to break apart the country and kill the eternal leader. As Feignbar toppled the regime of Kimg Jong ilich, nuke knights found themselves with no more purpose, other than bringing an end to the being that destroyed their eternal leader. On Kim il Nerzusung day all folk in the former democratic republic of Northkorend blinked back tears mourning for a loss of yet another great leader. Taintwulf vowed vengeance upon Feignbar and his heinous regime that allowed for such things such as capitalism and freedom. Painting his Nuke knight suit in the colours of true freedom and equality, he donned it and henceforth was known as "Big Red". Role within the attack on Feignor Lazy writing and concussion resulted in Taintwulf not remembering much of campaign in Feignor. He joined the Order whilst out there but was always envious of a certain other member of the orders extensive backstory. He wondered why he did not also have as rich and as long a backstory as that other member, as he was ultimately a much more key member of the Order. But alas he was a Worgen and a nuke knight which many others believed weren't truly cannon so he had to settle for what he had I guess. Ominence within Blackham Industries amongst the Chosen Taintwulf was one of the highest members of the Order that infiltrated certain other resistant groups and mercenaries to bring down Blackham. The first mercenary group was lead by the right hand man of KONY2012 himself Captain Calygos, he and his somalian pirate cronies were astounded by the strength and brains of the memebers of the incongito order. Calygos even bought presents for Taintwulf, including BiS BoE DPS trinkets, which must have been obtained during his many fun runs with his other cronies. Kumole who was Calygos' resident pet bear, was not the brainiest of the group but was a good dancer, Calygos made him dance infront of the groups coffers whilst he carried out some nefarious money laundering to stop the other members being able to see the atrocities take place. While in Blackham industies the incognito order pruned back the Somalian pirates by offing the weaker memebers as they went along. This was to ensure a mission success within the factory (and to destroy the somalian pirates from the inside.) One of these pruned members was the Druid Apolymi, an old senile Warlock who was somehow groomed into becoming a pirate by Calygos even though he was truly useless.